moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Breakers: The Second Coming
Spring Breakers: The Second Coming is a 2019 American film written by Irvine Welsh and Directed by Jonas Åkerlund. This sequel to the 2013 film Spring Breakers stars Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Benson, and Rachel Korine, all reprising their roles as Faith, Candy, Brit and Cotty, respectively. The plot of the film revolves around the four doing a battle with an extreme militant extremist that attempts to convert them. Jack Black, Carrie Underwood, Morgan Freeman, and Joel McHale star as Peppermint Patrick, Clover Perry, Leroy, and Tyrone, respectively. It was planned for the release of March 9, 2018, by A24. Plot Its story takes place six years after the events of the original Spring Breakers. Cast * Selena Gomez as Faith * Carrie Underwood as Clover Perry * Jack Black as Peppermint Patrick * Vanessa Hudgens as Candy * Ashley Benson as Brit * Rachel Korine as Cotty * Morgan Freeman as Leroy * Eddie Murphy as Alec * Joel McHale as Tyrone * Tom Cruise as Robby Perry * Quinton Flynn as Homer Bouvier * Heather Morris as Bess * ATL Twins as themselves Production Spring Breakers: The Second Coming was announced in May 6, 2014. Although the storyline will have connections with the previous film, it will include a new cast in addition to the original. The Second Coming, which Irvine Welsh has been attached to script, will focus on a set of Spring Breakers coming into conflict with Christian extremists.Wild Bunch unveils full Cannes 2014 slate | News | Screen Upon the announcement, James Franco released a statement stating that the sequel was "not being done with Harmony Korine or my consent" and that the producers were "capitalizing on that innovative film to make money on a weak sequel" and attempting to "make money off someone else's creativity."James Franco Says 'Spring Breakers' Sequel Will Be "A Terrible Film" That Makes "Money Off Someone Else’s Creativity" On July 25, 2017, Jack Black was cast as the male lead, and stated that The Second Coming would be officially released on March 22, 2019, and that production has begun. On February 28, 2017, Selena Gomez was confirmed to reprise her role as Brit, Candy, and Cotty's friend, Faith. In April and May 2017, it was announced that Russel Stewart would return as the DJ, and that Morgan Freeman, Joel McHale, Carrie Underwood, Eddie Murphy, Tom Cruise, and Quinton Flynn had joined the cast. Sponsor On March 20, 2019, ScrewAttack! posted a full YouTube episode of DEATH BATTLE! that is made possible thanks to The Second Coming. It was called "Snoopy VS Brian Griffin". The beginning of the episode is transcribed before the ScrewAttack! logo: *'Boomstick:' This especially special episode of DEATH BATTLE! is made possible thanks to the upcoming drama-comedy film Spring Breakers: The Second Coming from A24 starring Carrie Underwood, Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Benson, Rachel Korine, and Jack Black. *'Wiz:' It's coming to theaters ‪March 22, and if you enjoyed this episode, then you should definitely go check it out. Maybe I'll see you there. References Category:Movies Category:2019 films